En algún lugar
by AleNoAlex
Summary: Floch acaba de morirse.


**En algún lugar.**

Floch abre los ojos, teniendo esa sensación rara de que se despierta como después de desmayarse, y lo primero que ve es un rostro femenino en preocupación mirándole a él. Le inquieta que sea nada más y nada menos que alguien que debe estar en una tumba bajo tierra en lugar de a cuclillas y agarrándole la nuca como si se tratara del príncipe de un cuento y él la princesa a punto de ser besada.

Se deshace, no interesado en besuquearse cuando están en plena guerra. Tiene que seguir peleando, ayudar a Eren para salvar su Imperio Eldiano de las garras de Marley y el mundo fuera de los muros, demostrarles el verdadero poder de los "demonios", quienes serán peor que sus enemigos con el fin de salvar a los habitantes de su isla…

¡Aparte que faltaba ver los colosales destruyendo el mundo! Ese escenario maravilloso de todos aquellos que los trataron como plaga de ratas, que se morirían como unas.

Estaba formando una sonrisa su sueño casi cumplido, pero un puñetazo le detuvo.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a apuntarle a mis padres?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle daño a mi familia ahora que no estoy?! ¡¿Y qué le pasa a Eren?! ¡Mi familia está ahí! ¡Kaya, mis padres, los otros niños que no sé sus nombres, y él activó el retumbar! ¡Podrían morir! ¡Y esa mocosa que me mató! ¿Por qué no le encerraron bien? ¡Casi le hace daño a Kaya! ¡La odio! —a Floch no le sorprende esa lógica—. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a matarme antes de la comida?! —Bien, ahora sí le parece ridículo— ¡¿Y por qué Nicolo no me preparaba porciones grandes?! —Ya la ha perdido.

Mientras Sasha sigue despotricando acerca de la comida, cae en cuenta de lo importante para él.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—¡Qué te importa!

El Yaegerista -pero solo de Eren- mira a su alrededor. Por eso sintió que se le metió arena en los calzones… Estaban en un desierto, porque según las descripciones una playa no era. No había mar cerca. Era todo arena y más arena infinita. Es difícil distinguir algo, todo se veía igual no importa para dónde mirara.

Es cuando su atención se dirige a dos puntos más allá de la línea del horizonte, a la cual mira consternado de par de figuras. Aunque esperaron alrededor de cinco minutos, el tamaño no cambiaba.

Así que junto con Sasha diciendo acortaron distancia, para no perder tiempo.

Cuando avanzaron lo suficiente, fue capaz de distinguir…

A Gordon y Sandra.

De repente, sus ojos se aguaron. Aprieta los labios y, como hace cuatro años, se acuclilla mientras se agarra la cabeza.

Sus amigos corren a él, Sandra se agachó y Gordon le tomó el hombro. Lo trataban de contener.

—Chicos… ¿En serio estoy muerto?

Ambos se mostraron ofendidos. Pensaron que la tristeza era por ellos. Mas es razonable.

—Vamos, aquí no es tan malo.

—Claro que lo es porque no hay agua ni comida —se queja lastimeramente Sasha, acompañándole en su llanto a su compañero de más años.

Floch sigue llorando y grita: —¡No! ¡no puede ser!

Su vieja amiga parecía sentir vergüenza ajena e iba decir algo para calmarlo, para no dejarlo como hace cuatro años atrás sin poder dar palabras de ánimos siquiera.

—¡No veré cómo los colosales hacen puré a los marleyanos!

Tal vez las palabras no hagan falta.

Ellos apretaron los labios, sintiendo a punto de llorar también, ante ese pensamiento horroroso delante de sus ojos deseado por el rebelde de la tropa en que duraron días.

—Nosotros también queríamos verlo —era una lástima no estar vivos para eso. Ellos murieron por culpa de Marley y el mundo. Querían su venganza por sus vidas.

—¡Yo no! —Sasha negó.

—Tú no cuentas —devolvió Floch, sin tener su lloro—. Salvaje.

La recuperación de sus amigos, la falta de posibilidad de regresar, de propósito y tener arena soplándole en la cara, no le importó desquitarse.

—¡¿Lo dice la persona que quemó casas de civiles?!

—Gracias a eso no me mató una mocosa vestida de civil, tonta —él devuelve, ahora enojado.

Gordon y Sandra se apartaron, dejando que Sasha volviera a intentar pegarle al único sobreviviente doble -que no es tan sobreviviente ahora- del grupo, a pesar de que tenía toda la razón del mundo. No es que ellos estén a favor de matar niños tampoco, pero en todo caso hubiera estado justificado.

O eso pensaron los nuevos Yaegeristas.

Como sea, al menos encontraron gente que conocen. En todo su recorrido por aquel lugar lleno de tierra que no parecía tierra, se encontraron con muchas personas hasta dar con Sasha. Se encontraron con una tal Dina, un tal Krueger y una niña jugando en la arena, que los ignoró. Pero además de eso, con nadie realmente importante. Nadie que les pudiera dar información.

Tampoco vieron una orilla, como les contó Sasha que tiene el mar. Ella había estado días buscando, diciendo que si no hay animales aquí, al menos comería peces. No pudo.

—Sasha me está golpeando.

—Sasha, deja de golpearlo —dijeron al unísono Sandra y Gordon. No con muchas ganas, en realidad, pero al menos tuvieron el detalle de mirarla molestos.

No es posible, siendo que se ofreció de niñera en lo que ellos se separaron por un momento, buscando alguien más, pues habían visto alguien más caer.

¿Sasha lo había cuidado todo este tiempo solo para ser la primera en pegarle? Pensaron que era cariño de estar cuatro años como compañeros. Se ve que no. El más allá era aburrido, pero tampoco para estar escuchando a la cazadora y antigua compañera, sobre cosas que nunca verían nuevamente. La cosa es que ellos preferían aburrirse a enloquecerse como si fuera telenovela lo que pasó ahí abajo.

La historia de chico y chica enemigos que se enamora mientras sus pueblos se odian, es tan cliché. Dejaron de escuchar a partir de ahí, retirándose para dejarla sola.

La chica de Dauper los mira mal por decir esto, explicando que nunca les dijo nada de eso. Solo fue comida.

—Aun no puedo creer que te guste un marleyano —dijo la chica cuyo nombre se parecía al suyo. Y le pregunta en serio, ¿le cae mejor su enemigo que Floch que es su compañero?

¿En serio debe responder?, es una pregunta de Sasha. ¡El marleyano le cocina! Mejor no dice más porque habla mucho, murmura Gordon.

—Como estabas junto a Jean, pensamos que Floch te caería bien.

—Él se metió con mi familia —la cazadora se justifica. No se parecen, además Jean tiene barba.

—Eren fue quien los mandó a encerrar —recuerda Floch, preguntándose de dónde sabe todo eso si ha estado muerta durante todos esos capítulos.

Detalles.

—Les apuntaste —grita Sasha.

—Los estaba deteniendo ¿Qué otra cosa iba hacer?

—¡Así no lo hacen los policías!

—Es exactamente como trabaja la policía. La policía militar. De hecho, el instructor Shadis la tuvo peor.

—¿Qué le pasó al instructor? —preguntó Sasha a sus espaldas, porque no quería preguntarle al otro.

Los ex de Floch se encogieron de hombros, así que ella volvió a mirarlo en el suelo.

—Sonríes de forma estúpida.

Eso le molestó e hizo ponerse de pie. —¡No tiene que ver con nada!

—¡Encerraste a Jean y Connie! ¡Hiciste sufrir a mi familia! ¡A Kaya, a esos niños que no sé sus nombres —en serio, ¡¿cuáles eran sus nombres?!— ¡a Nicolo!

—Fue tu mascota marleyana quien casi degolla a una mocosa frente a tus padres y esos niños. De nuevo, es Eren quien mandó a encerrarlos.

—¿Mascota? —no entiende, así que contesta lo otro—. Bueno, ¡cuando muera Eren pienso golpearlo también! A menos que Mikasa muera con él, supongo.

—Hablando de eso, ¿cómo es que morí?

—Te cayeron piedras.

—Te quemaste vivo.

—Te caíste del muro, ¡por tonto!

En algún lugar de ese lugar, Samuel que se sacaba arena de las botas, se sintió ofendido sin saber por qué.

—¿Tan mal me morí que no me van a decir la verdad? —que al menos se decidieran.

Ellos se miran entre sí, discuten un poco y entonces habla Gordon, aunque eso de hablar no le gustaba.

—Mientras estabas en los muros, cuando el retumbar comenzó, se te cayó parte de en llamas de los zepelines que iba llegando, eso te quemó la mitad del cuerpo, del pecho arriba, hizo que no pudieras estabilizarte en tu equipo de maniobras y terminaste cayendo al vacío.

Vaya mierda de muerte, pensaba el Líder Yaegerista -de Eren-.

—¿Y la piedra de dónde salió? —inquiere, enojado.

—Zeke apuntó mal.

—Debe haber estado nervioso con lo que hizo Eren —asumió el protagonista de esta historia, para no sentirse tan frustrado.

—No —afirma su compañera fallecida más recientemente—. Se asustó porque vio al Capitán Levi.

—Ah, entonces el capitán está vivo —dijo sin sorpresa. Ya sabía que había que revisarle el pulso.

Los cuatro se viraron de sus sitios y quedaron anonadados al ver que alguien más acababa de llegar, cayendo del cielo cual meteorito, Sasha empujó a Floch fuera de su camino para adelantarse… A pesar que él ni siquiera estaba frente a ella.

—Tú no te acercas —le dijo la castaña. Cayó derrapando los pies en el cráter que se dejó a su paso el recién llegado.

—Qué… puta mierda es esto —dijo el Soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, o ya no—. Genial. Arena de playa —se quejó, intentando limpiar su capa, lo cual le irritó pues primero alzó la mano a la que le faltaban tres dedos, la cual escondió para usar la otra y sacudir primero el otro lado.

Le podía faltar un ojo y dedos al hombre, pero no iban a ponerlo a prueba, así que ninguno dijo nada de esos grandes detalles por temor a que sus muertas vidas, o lo que fueran, acabaran.

—Capitán, ¿es estúpido? —exclama Sasha, alterada, para después sacudirlo de los hombros.

El Ackerman más temido hasta hace como un mes, esperó a que se cansara y cuando lo dejó quieto, le quitó las manos de encima para alejarla y ponerle dignamente de pie. Empezó a interrogarles, su subordinada explicó con lo que había visto hasta ahora pasar. ¿Cómo lo vio? Es una pregunta que no obtendrá respuesta.

—Entonces le dio directo en la cabeza, el vino estaba contaminado y la comida era carne, ahora se está enfriando en la mesa-

—Sasha, no es importante saber lo que pasó en esa cena.

—¡Para mí es importante!

Sasha tembló por la mirada que le dio su superior quien, aun con solo un ojo, tenía el aura asesina de siempre. Procedió a comentarle las otras cosas, con ayuda de la otra chica a su lado.

—¿Ese hijo de puta está vivo?

—Así es, Zeke está vivo aún —respondió Sasha.

—Hablo de Eren —hizo falta corregir a Levi.

—La última vez que lo vi, corría a Zeke y luego las murallas se rompían —aporta Floch, sin vergüenza ni nada parecido, como si no fuera uno de los rebeldes del Cuerpo de Supervivencia, que estaba presente cuando él estaba medio muerto a causa de su plan extremista.

Convenientemente, algo pasó. Otra vez. La arena se levantó, como un mini tornado. Después de que este se deshizo, un viento les metió arena en los ojos a todos, menos a Levi porque, aunque le faltaban tres dedos, también le faltaba un ojo. Era fácil para él cubrirlo.

El viento dejó de levantar aquella persona -o eso suponían- y la vieron caer.

Y caer.

Y caer.

Y caer.

¿En qué clase de mundo estaban que las cosas eran tan raras?

—No entiendo, ¿qué es eso?

—Un niño que no cuida su higiene personal.

—Un bebé, porque se ve más pequeño.

—Parecen raíces debajo de una papa gigante y deforme… ¡Yo la vi primero!

Levi la tomó del cuello de su uniforme de vigilia noctura a Sasha, evitando que saliera corriendo a su gusto.

Cuando terminó de caer, un agujero se formó en el suelo.

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos de par en par. Menos Levi, él solo tenía un ojo.

Eren quien parecía ser el menos confundido de lo que pasaba, se… Se enderezó por sí mismo y después revisar los alrededores virando los ojos a cada lado, admitió:

—Destruí el mundo —un poco más y levanta el pulgar, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Pero no tenía pulgar alguno qué levantar.

Ni siquiera un cuerpo.

Así lo vieron Gordon y Sandra, alterados y con fascinación, cabe admitir. Pero contrariados entre alabarlo, odiarle, orinarse por recordar el trauma… También habían muerto por él, después de todo. Si no era el trauma, se orinarían por el horror de ver una cabeza humana hablarles.

Fiel a su promesa, Sasha le pegó a Eren, que de hecho fue como pegarle a un balón. Lo único que hizo, fue hacerlo rodar unos segundos mientras este le miraba con la misma cara que miró a Mikasa cuando esta mencionó su bufanda y su amabilidad.

Floch al menos ahora estaba feliz, con sus amigos queriendo llorar de felicidad también, aunque la chica del trío no aguantó los recuerdos e imágenes mentales por culpa de esa cabeza humana parlante, yendo a vomitar.

Al fin su historia había terminado bien. Mucha gente muerta, con muertes horrorosas y el mundo que se volvió más mierda de lo que ya era, solo dejando Paradi en el cual también mucha gente murió en el camino.

Ey, pero eran libres. Los que sobrevivieron.

Lo que sea. Marley estaba hecho mierda y eso era importante. En Paradi después se pueden arreglar, Marley y el resto del mundo no.

A Levi le daba igual. Ahora que estaba muerto, al fin podía descansar y dormir más de tres horas. Si encontraba un poco de agua aquí, se haría un té y empezaría unas vacaciones de relajación. Ya no tendría problemas con los ojos de tanto dormir poco, especialmente porque solo tenía uno.

Aun así, las patadas sin previo aviso, a dos de sus antiguos soldados -Floch y Eren-, se las dedicó a Erwin.

Quien se llevó la peor parte fue la cabeza de cierto asesino reconocido a nivel mundial -sobretodo porque el mundo actual era muy pequeño-. Levi pateó y sacó volando unos cuantos metros a Eren, marcando un récord en el Hueco Mundo.

Es decir, en el desierto, antes de dejarlo caer en su sitio. Era una lección por lo que hizo.

Todo ese desastre que dejó en el mundo, toda esa gente muerta y ríos de sangre, cadáveres pudriéndose. ¿Quién mierda iba limpiarlo?


End file.
